Kindred Spirits
by itisunwritten
Summary: "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" This wasn't part of the plan. Find a place to stay, find the problem, fix it. That was it, but all Emma wanted to do was have a drink with a captivating stranger. "Got anything stronger?" [Emma/Regina]


Running through the forest was harder than it looked.

I had no idea where I was going. Being dropped in an unknown area that practically _smelled_ like magic was never a good plan. It pushed through me like the day I'll never forget, the crying, the screaming and lights flickering, giving away a power I wouldn't know I had until decades later.

The regret.

Normally, I'd have a name and location that would help me with my mission, but I received no information for this one. I was summoned from my previous placement without knowledge of who I was looking for, or even _why_ I was looking for it, and the only thing I could do was run. I could sense the ogres coming.

 _Ogre wars._

Why did they always do this? All of the places I've been sent to have had an immediate danger, causing me to use most of my energy in the first day attempting to keep my immortal life _really_ immortal. Being young for thousands of years had it's upsides, like being at the peak of my physical health, as well as it's downsides. However, the threat of death was irritating, to say the least. All of this was just ironic.

I silently prayed to whatever God would listen that there wasn't bramble to catch my feet as I stumbled through a wood that seemed endless.

Not that any God would listen to me after all I've done.

I was quick, dodging rocks and roots at an impressive speed. Learning to be light on my feet was an important, if not vital part of the job; basic training taught us that it was number one on the list; cardio, and it was only superseded by knowing where to go, which I didn't."Come on, come on.." I chanted as I pounded the ground beneath me. "Give me a sign.."

I should've heard the footsteps in front of me.

Correction; I _did_ hear the footsteps. What I should've done was move.

I saw her a split second before running right into her, but that second felt like an eternity because the eye contact was clear. I should've moved, but I sure as hell was glad I didn't. If we had missed each other, there would be no reason for either of us to acknowledge each other, and the stolen glance would've been a distant memory.

We both hit the ground almost immediately. I gasped out "Fuck!" before regaining my composure and jumping back to my feet, stance wide, small dagger in my hand. My instincts always told me to fight first, think later. Centuries of impeding danger had made my reflexes sharp, but I faltered as soon as saw her face.

Scared, tired, furious.

She was gorgeous.

I dropped the hand with the knife to my side, crouching down hesitantly to help her up. My fingertips sparked at the feel of her magic, _dark_ magic, and backed off. A flick of her wrist could snap my neck, but I didn't let the fear in the way of my manners and spoke. "Are you alright?" A simple question that could be followed by a simple answer, or an attack. Either would tell me what I'm up against.

But she didn't answer. She only scrambled to her feet, frantically looking around. "She's coming! I can feel it!" Tears were visible streams down the olive-skinned cheeks, and as she was about to sprint again, I instinctively dropped my dagger, and shot my arm out to grab her around the waist before she took off. She pulled harder to escape my grasp, yelling as the pitch of her tone rose. I've done this all before. But this was different. This girl was in real danger.

All suspicions aside, my gaze fell on a cave opening and I grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her towards it. "In here!" Whatever she was running from was after her and her specifically, and it made wonder what exactly the beast was. The girl's eyes were sharp with fear as she cowered close to the ground. The magic I felt was still pounding through my entire body, still wondering how the _hell_ did she have magic and not use it. The feeling of unease lessened extremely as the ringing in my ears dulled to an ache, and I knew in that moment, she was safe. Turning to her, I offered her a small smile, making sure not to touch her. I had a sudden urge to brush her hair behind her ear to sooth her, but I wasn't supposed to ever get attached, nor did I know what type of trauma this girl had gone through. So I kept my hands at my side. "She's not coming right now. You're safe."

She lifted her head slightly, meeting my eyes for a moment. I gazed into hers, searching for any indication of what it was she was running from. She noticed me staring and flicked her eyes slightly to the side of me, keeping a lack of contact. "How do you know?" Her voice was timid, but beautiful, brown eyes softening in trust. Trust of a stranger. I almost scoffed at the foolishness, knowing that I was not one to be trusted, but I only knelt down to even the power between us. "Never ask questions." It was simple enough, and she nodded. I helped her stand then, and she backed away at the contact. She was nervous, for sure, but there was something else going on in her head.

It wasn't my business to involve myself with those who weren't apart of my mission, but my head screamed to ask. "What was chasing you?" I blurted out without a second thought, silently scolding myself for the moment of weakness. I had to know what type of land I was in and what the greatest challenges were. I needed to know what could instill so much fear into a girl whose features were withered with experience, whose hands looked strong but shaken, who needed help but could do things on her own.

It was barely a whisper but I heard it, and it wasn't what I was expecting.

"My mother. Her men." She kept her hands folded, thumbs playing at each other as worry took over. "I disobeyed her and refused to face the consequences. It was my own fault and mother will punish me and then continue my training. I have to go back eventually."

My face hardened, anger threatening to boil over for this woman I hardly knew. "Why? If she's that dangerous, why would you-"

"Because it's home," she interrupted unusually respectfully. "She just wants what's best for me."

My heart surged, longing to help the poor girl in front of me. I knew what it was like to give someone their best shot, still unsure after so many years if it was the right decision. However, I knew this was not the situation the dark haired girl in front of her was meant to be in. This wasn't what I was sent for, and I was surely going to be punished for it, but my entire body was on edge, a tingling sensation that was a mix of sensing dark magic and the need to make her life better before I moved on. I don't stop for anyone, but she was different.

"-you?"

My head snapped up, shaking myself out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry?"

She wasn't fazed by it. "Who are you?"

I shook my head. "Call me Swan." My name was simple. All our names are simple. It wasn't the name I was born with, but my proper name made me too vulnerable. Swan was given to me in a night of despair, symbolizing the time I decided to take life into my own hands.

She smiled for the first time since I saw her. It was soft, tentative, but shone like nothing else I had ever seen. Her hands seemed to have relaxed a bit, paranoia visibly leaving her body. Conflict wrestled in her eyes, but she held my gaze, still smiling, and she spoke her name. A name that was never even breathed in my land, holding far too much power. It caused nations to crumble and riots to form, but her voice made it sound like warm milk, and I could only stare.

"My name is Regina."

 _Queen._

 _ **x**_

 _She could only stare at the boy in front of her._

 _There she stood in the middle of the cold street, after failing to witness the flash of electricity as she slammed her car door shut. Her life had been flipped upside down after he knocked on the door saying his name was Henry and declaring he's her son. "Are you Emma?" he had asked. Her first name. A name she had begun to use again after being placed back in familiarity, as she carelessly stepped into her life as_ Emma. _"Emma Swan?" This must've been her new mission after waiting years as a bail bonds person in Boston. It was confusing to her as to why she was where she originally started before getting turned. She hadn't thought about her past in centuries, and yet she fell right back into the same old routine of finding people. She hadn't expected a dark haired boy to show up and bring back every gut feeling she had forgotten. 'Was this what I was sent for?' she thought shakily. She had become entirely too comfortable in the old setting that a sudden jerk into her own reality was so jarring it made her nauseous. "Ten years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me." It was a rush to her senses, reminding her of a life she so deeply wanted to suppress. Emma joined what she was told was her fate for a second chance. Not a slap in the face to what she had given up._

 _As they stood beside her yellow bug, she already knew she had to stay in town. She had to sell to him that she wanted to leave, and her disbelief in his ramblings on the trip to the small town in Maine was enough to convince him she wanted to just drop him off. She were here to fulfill what she was sent for, especially if it endangered this child, her_ son.

 _"We better get you home. It's already..." Emma gazed up at the large clock tower to her left and furrowed her brow. "8:15?"_

 _A small smirk appeared on the boy's,_ Henry's _, face. "Time's frozen here."_

 _She smiled genuinely. He's optimism amused her, however crazy his theory was. "Because of the curse?" No matter what she had seen in her lifetime, her sensible side knew that a 21 century town she was sent to for whatever reason wouldn't be harbouring a hidden curse. However, she kept it tucked in the back of her brain, the concept very interesting to her. "Tell me where you live so we can get you home to your parents."_

 _"I don't have parents," he mumbled as he got back into the car. "Just a mom and she's evil."_

 _Emma only laughed inwardly, thinking to herself. 'If only you knew_ real _evil, kid.'_

 _As they made their way down what Henry said was Mifflin Street, towards the white McMansion on the corner. Her eyes widened at what this kid had, and her heart lurched into her stomach at the thought that someone could give him what she couldn't. She parked and hopped out after the kid, who pushed his way through the gate and past the woman running towards him with tears in her eyes. "Henry!" she exclaimed as relief flooded her feature before rejection took over._

 _"I found my real mom!" he huffed as he ran inside and past a man standing in the doorway._

 _The woman standing in front of Emma lifted her head to look at the blonde, and Emma was fully able to examine her son's adoptive mother. A grey dress, short, dark hair and olive toned skin accompanied the gorgeous woman and she couldn't help but stare, a flush rising that she was unable to stifle. The tears in her eyes spoke wonders about her, and Emma knew, evil or not, the love she felt for Henry was more real than any love Emma had seen in a very long time. "You're Henry's birth mother?" It came out broken, as if the idea that someone could take away her baby was unbarable._

 _Something more articulate attempted to come out of her mouth, but in her state of gazing far too long, Emma manage a small "Hi." with a smile on her face, hoping to look like less the threat._

 _It took them a moment. A beat that went almost unnoticed._

 _The brunette straighten herself, smiling before saying, "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"_

 _This wasn't part of the plan. Find a place to stay, find the problem, fix it. That was it, but all Emma wanted to do was have a drink with a captivating stranger._

 _"Got anything stronger?"_

 _ **x**_

 **Author's note:**

 **Oh lordy, I am so glad to be finally working on a large multichapter fic again. It's been far too long. This is the start to an old fic I revised to fit an actual storyline I have planned instead of winging it, so I deleted what was originally posted and here we are. I'm so excited to go on this journey, and I hope you are, too.**

 **No beta, please excuse mistakes.**


End file.
